


Wanting What You Can’t Have

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He touches himself and wishes it were someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting What You Can’t Have

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist! *falls over crying*  
> 

He hated himself for it, but the thoughts were impossible to stop.  
He gasped and moaned as he touched himself.  
He thrusted his metal fingers inside his tight body.  
He stroked and pumped and made himself writhe.

But it wasn’t enough.

He wanted something else... Someone else...  
He wanted dark eyes and a sharp smirk.  
He wanted to hear that deep, rich voice purr his name.

That man would never want him in return.  
He was only a child, a subordinate.  
But in quiet moments alone, he could admit it to himself.  
He wanted that man.  
He wanted Roy Mustang.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
